


say goodbye

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [31]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jared and Jensen are at the series wrap party.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: July OTP Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Kudos: 17





	say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31: say goodbye 
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

“I can’t believe we have to say goodbye,” Jared says, voice smaller than Jensen’s ever heard it. The emotions at the season wrap party are at an all time high ranging between celebratory and resignation. 

Jensen nudges him on the side and looks around, feeling a tightness in his own throat. This is where he met the love of his damn life. These people are his family and it definitely is one of the most feelings-fueled days. 

“I know it’s hard, but at least we have each other, right? You and me til the end, baby,” Jensen whispers, trying to infuse love into his tone. 

“It won’t be the same, though,” Jared says.

“It never is, but we got this. And you know we’ll meet some of the crew on other projects and we’ll have a yearly reunion,” Jensen jokes and Jared smiles. It’s like sunlight. 

They’ll be okay. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done! Thanks for joining me on this journey <3


End file.
